


Safe In These Arms Of Yours

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck takes care of Eddie, Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Once again, Nightmares plague Eddie. He can barely see straight thanks to not sleeping and a bad shift. It's a good thing Buck is always there for him.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Safe In These Arms Of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrius_Akiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/gifts).



> The first of two prompts for Aki. Who requested from a list of angst/fluff prompts. I promise the next one will be fluffy. Just a little bit of Buck taking care of Eddie. 
> 
> 13\. "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me."
> 
> Trigger Warnings: References to being buried (3x15) and the helicopter crash and shooting (also 3x15). Flash backs and Nightmares

It had been a long shift, back to back calls, and an all-around bad day. Sleep lately had been non-existent thanks to the nightmares that chased at his heels like the fires from hell. Scrubbing a hand down his face as he left the station, he managed to make it to his truck without falling over, a miracle. Trying to place his key into the door of his truck, he missed three times. Knowing he was in no shape to drive, he pulled out his phone, leaning against the truck, ready to call an Uber or Lyft, when he felt the world start to tilt.  
Hands grabbed him, stopping him from a fall. “Woah. Easy. I got you. You alright Eddie?” Buck’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away.  
“Yeah, I’m...I’m good. Just tired.”  
Buck chuckled a little, and Eddie felt himself being righted, then pulled across the lot. “I can see that. Who’s got Christopher today?”  
Eddie’s feet seemed to trip over each other as Buck herded him towards his jeep. “Mmm, Pepa, I think?”  
He heard Buck sigh before he opened the passenger side and shoved Eddie inside of it. Buck rounded the hood of the jeep, climbing into the driver's side. Starting the car, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before he pulling out of the lot. By the time they made it to the first light, the night before caught up to Eddie and he was out.  
_“I’m still alive down here!” he yelled into his radio, hoping for a response. None came. The dirt was suffocating. It caught in his throat, scratching like the sands of the desert. Trying to take shallow breaths to save air, he leaned against the hardened Earth. He had to get back. His son needed him._ _  
_ _Glancing around at his surroundings, he tried to figure a way out. When he couldn't find one, he tried the radio. “This is Diaz! Anybody copy?” It felt more like being in the desert alone. His soldiers dying around him while they took heavy fire._ _  
_ _The years blended together. He had to make it home. Pawing at the dirt again, it filled his lungs…_ _  
  
_

Eddie woke up, gasping for air, trying to get out. “Eddie! Eddie stop. Stop.” Why was Buck here? He was supposed to be up top. He’d cut his line to buy more time. Buck would know that, wouldn’t he? “Eddie, Eddie!” Arms folded around him as he struggled.  
“Stop. Stop. You’re safe. You’re out. Eddie, please listen to me.” Buck’s voice took on the tone he used when he was helping scared people on a scene. But Buck shouldn’t be down with him.  
“Eddie. We’re in my jeep, on the side of the road. Please. Shhh. You’re safe. I got you. **I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me.** You’re not stuck. Take a deep breath.”  
Eddie sucked in air, it still felt like he was dragging dirt into his lungs. “Take another breath. You’re alive and safe. Breathe.”  
He clung to Buck as he tried to do what Buck asked him to do. Closing his eyes, he focused on breathing. “There you go. Keep breathing.” Buck kept up nonsense chatter until Eddie had come back to himself.  
When he took a final breath and realized they were sitting on the side of the road, he tried to pull away but Buck wouldn’t let him. “Give it a second. Pepa said she’ll watch Chris for the night. I may have promised him ice cream tomorrow. After we get some sleep.”  
Eddie huffed. “You have to stop spoiling my kid.” He desperately needed something to clear his throat of the dredges of the dream.  
Buck laughed, releasing him, then reaching into the backseat. He produced a bottle of water, and sometimes Eddie wondered if they shared the same brainwaves.  
“It’s not spoiling if it’s making up for movie night. He’s okay after I explained dad needed some extra sleep because his shift sucked.” Buck sat back in the driver's seat, looking through his mirrors before pulling back onto the road and heading for his loft.  
“I don’t..”  
Buck reached over, tapping his fingers on Eddie’s shoulder. “We can get clean at my place and order in. My bed is bigger than yours.”  
Eddie shook his head, finally cracking open the water bottle, draining half of it. “I don’t want you to wake you in the middle of the night.”  
Buck just shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. What do you want for dinner?”  
Eddie couldn’t think. He wasn’t sure how Buck always knew what he needed, what Christopher needed. But since joining the 118, the one constant in his life had been Evan Buckley. “I don’t know, food?”  
Buck shook his head. “Fine. I’ll pick something this time. Rest a little more.”  
A shiver worked its way up Eddie’s spine. “Can’t.”  
Buck’s hand landed back on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles over it. “You’re safe with me, I promise. Nothing’s going to hurt you. I got you.”  
Eddie nodded, gaze moving out of the windows of the jeep. “Always have, always do.”  
“Always will, too.” Buck reached across the console and took Eddie’s hand in his.  
When they got to the loft, after depositing their shoes, they headed upstairs and right into the bathroom. The second Eddie and Buck were undressed and under the spray, Buck’s long arms wrapped around Eddie, pulling him in closer. “I got you.” He felt Buck’s lips ghost across his temple.  
He rested his hands on Buck’s hips. “I don’t even know what triggered them this time. It’s been..”  
“Three days.” Buck ran his hands up and down Eddie’s back. It felt nice to be cared for. “You probably only managed a handful of hours.”  
“I can’t. I have to.” Eddie wasn’t sure what he was saying or asking for. He just wanted to get the rest he needed so he could be a father, a boyfriend, A firefighter, without flashbacks and nightmares plaguing him.  
“Hey,” Buck pulled back so he could look into Eddie’s face, the shower steaming up around them. “You have to get sleep too. You can’t be functional without it. So tonight, you’re going to eat, relax and rest. I’ll be there. Nothing’s going to happen to you. I promise.”  
Eddie nodded, the words stuck in his throat. How Buck was able to be seen him, he’d never know. But he did. Leaning his head on Buck’s shoulder, Eddie let the tears that had been backed up for what was likely months, fall. “Thank you.”  
A large hand landed on the back of his head, and he felt himself being pulled even closer to Buck. He let everything pour out of him, though lately, it seemed more like little things rather than big huge things that ate at him. Work, home, everything. “I got you,” Buck soothed him. He was so damn thankful for Buck.  
When the water started to get a little cooler, Eddie let Buck take care of him, then together, they stepped out of the shower to towel off and get dressed. Rather than head downstairs, Buck maneuvered Eddie towards the bed, shoving back the covers. After Eddie was situated in the bed, Buck climbed in, then yanked Eddie over to where Eddie was sprawled across his chest.  
“How’s this going to work if we want food.”  
Buck hummed, and the vibration moved through Eddie, a welcome sound. “I’m pretty sure I can squeeze out from under you.”  
Eddie laughed, his eyes closing as one of Buck’s arms wrapped around him. “Okay.” He was safe, he was loved. As long as he had Buck, he’d get through another phase of nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. 
> 
> Come scream at me or send me prompts on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
